1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an LCD panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a plurality of pixels arranged in an array, and each of the pixels includes an active device and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the active device. A plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed on the active device array substrate, and the active device in each of the pixels is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line.
The opposite substrate is a color filter substrate in most cases and is disposed above the active device array substrate. Besides, the opposite substrate includes a substrate, a light shielding pattern layer, a plurality of color filter patterns, and a transparent electrode layer. The color filter patterns are disposed within the light shielding pattern layer, and the transparent electrode layer covers the light shielding pattern layer and the color filter patterns. To connect the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, a sealant surrounding the pixel array is often formed between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, and the liquid crystal layer is disposed within a closed space defined by the active device array substrate, the color filter substrate, and the sealant.
When the aforesaid LCD panel is completely formed, a pulling force testing process is frequently performed on the LCD panel, so as to ensure that the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate are securely bonded by the sealant and to prevent the liquid crystal layer from leaking. Nonetheless, since there exists significant difference between material properties of the transparent electrode layer and those of the light shielding pattern layer, it is found during the testing process that peeling phenomenon of the transparent electrode layer and the light shielding pattern layer often occurs due to lack of adhesion. Thus, light leakage arises in the LCD panel.